masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
M-3 Predator
The M-3 Predator is a heavy pistol in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Mass Effect 2 Description Reliable, accurate sidearm. Effective against armor; weak against shields and biotic barriers. Manufactured by Elanus Risk Control, the Predator is valued as a powerful, deadly, and relatively inexpensive weapon. While it is not generally deployed in the military, where kinetic barriers are common, it’s still very popular in the Terminus Systems where these defenses are less common. Acquisition This weapon is obtainable in a locker at the start of Prologue: Awakening. Squad Use This weapon can be used by Jack, Jacob, Miranda, Mordin, Tali, Kasumi, Liara, Dr. Amanda Kenson, and Wilson. Player Notes *While putting out less damage than the Carnifex or Phalanx, the Predator fires four times as fast as the latter and twice as fast as the former, keeping squadmates in cover longer. *Due to its faster rate of fire, the Predator is still the best weapon for Jacob and Jack, who lack a rapid-fire weapon. For most other squadmates the Carnifex is preferred for its improved damage output, and for Shepard the Phalanx is the best choice, if available. Mass Effect 3 Description A reliable, accurate sidearm. Manufactured by Elanus Risk Control, the Predator is valued as a powerful, deadly, and relatively inexpensive weapon. While it is not generally deployed in the military, it's still very popular in the Terminus Systems. Acquisition *'Single-player:' Given to Shepard by Admiral Anderson when the Reapers reach Earth. *'Multiplayer:' One of the five starting weapons. Player Notes ;Single-player *The Predator is lightweight, meaning it is suitable for people who like to use their powers frequently. *It has a decent clip size, with a default of 15 rounds. It also has a very fast fire rate, and is fairly accurate at all ranges, as long as you can deal with the recoil. *Its main downside is its very low damage compared to other heavy pistols. *However, it is a decent back-up weapon when you don't have time to switch to another weapon. *The Predator's low damage is partially made up for with a very fast reload speed, on par with that of the Shuriken. *The M-3 Predator currently cannot be upgraded beyond level VII in single player. It is believed to be a bug, which can be circumvented via savegame editing. ;Multiplayer *Although most players ditch this gun as soon as they get a Carnifex or a Phalanx, the Predator can be a very effective gun, even on Silver. A solid fire rate, fast reload speed, and good stability can lead to a rapid succession of headshots. *Higher damage and lower kickback than most SMGs can also make it a better secondary weapon for snipers. *When paired with the Piercing Mod, the Predator becomes very effective at taking down Guardians at close range, with only 7 headshots required on bronze. This is very useful as it allows low level players who cannot use their powers to damage them nor carry a heavier weapon to defeat them easily. *If you have a good trigger finger and can quickly spam magazines into enemies, the Predator is a very good choice (when equipped with the Piercing Mod or Armor Piercing ammo) for a Salarian Engineer who wants to maintain power recharge bonus. They can use Energy Drain to strip the shields of Atlases and Geth Primes, and then use the Predator to remove the armour in 5-7 magazines. Trivia *The appearance of the M-3 Predator is based on the default pistol in Mass Effect. *In Mass Effect 3 cutscenes, this weapon is used by Shepard and the squad, regardless if the character can actually equip the weapon. See Also *Heavy Pistols